Gundam Build Fighter: Infinite Stardust
by Night.Of.Sapphire.Stars
Summary: James is a Loving brother, who after an accident happened which causes him to be separated from his sister must embark on a quest to reunite with her through The Gunpla Battle Tournament. Having literally no Experience, he and His Custom Gunpla, The Infinite Stardust Gundam, must unite with friend's in order to succeed and have any chance of being with his sister again.


Author Note: Hey, it's the Night of Stars, Aka Stars, returning after a very, very long absence. My last story, Rise of the Kaijewels, remains uncompleted and will most likely stay that way. I simply ran out of steam and the story arc i had originally planned for fell through, so unfortunately I won't be working on it anytime soon. That doesn't mean I Necessarily stopped writing. I recently (Well, more like last year) Wrote a really cool Mech/Zombie story as a school Project, although due to time, I had to end it on a cliff hanger after a couple of pages of work. This next piece of writing I am working on is Entitled: Gundam Build Fighters: Infinite Stardust. Which, if you haven't already guessed, is based upon the Build Fighters Universe. This story will focus on my own Character within this universe as he struggles with personal challenges and Enters the world tournament for his own reasons. I'll feature other characters that have appeared in the actual Anime, along with a few new characters I've made as well. And of course, custom Gunpla that I have invented inside my head. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story, and give me plenty of support and criticism. I love feedback, so bare with me. The first couple chapter will most likely be very slow, so There won't be any action sequences for a bit. Anyway, thank you all so, so Much. Oh, and I apologize beforehand for my random capitalization errors throughout. I still haven't kicked that problem

Chapter 1: **Stardust Reborn**

Rain drizzled down onto roofs across the city. Platinum clouds lingered as the steady pouring continued, washing the city in a dull coloring. Among the bustling citizens, and workers of the city, and inside one of the more rundown hotel buildings, in a small room with poor lighting, peeled and cracked wallpaper, I sat at a desk, a blowtorch in one hand, and a welding mask upon my face. The amber lighting clashed against the dark corners as the blowtorch did it's assigned task. After a few moments, I shut the torch off. and lifted the welding mask up, revealing my tired, brown eyes. My semi-long bed-head hair stuck out everywhere, and to be quite honest, I looked terrible.

"Oh, James. Always such a mess around the work area, Huh." I muttered to myself

I flicked the eyes around my desk, viewing the scattered remains of Gunpla. I never saw the point in any of this. I never saw why people liked, let alone build _toys_ , as a profession. But, that didn't mean I never bought them. Even with the limited money that I earned, I always made sure to put aside enough money to buy the kits for the one person who meant most to me. My sister, Irie. She was my light in the dark, and no matter how hard work was, or how much stress I had, whenever I got home from my Job as a 'Temporary add on' at a local restaurant. I was in charge of all the little oddjobs that needed done, and while the pay wasn't great, it was enough for me and her to get by. She was 12, and I was 18. We had been Since I was 12 and she was 6. Our parents had passed on, due to an auto accident. Eversince, it was me and her as a dynamic Duo so to speak. My family wasn't originally from Japan but we were born here, so we always stood out wherever we went. My sister long, blond hair was a strike contrast to most of the dark headed people around. My family was Originally from America. Both my Mom and Dad were single Children, and all our Grandparents had long since passed as well, so we had no relatives to turn too after the accident. And so, I had to support us by taking miscellaneous Jobs and moving around often. And then my Sister Discovered Gunpla. She was so happy whenever she watched the Tournaments, so happy when when we went to the Gunpla Store. The way her face lit up was so adorable. And so, I bought her kits whenever I had the chance. I learned how to build them, and in turn, taught her how to build them to. I was no expert. There was always nicks in the plastic, or pieces that didn't quite fit correctly. It was fine when she was only Interested in Straight-builds. Then she got in her mind she wanted to make Customs. Within a matter of weeks, all her kits were unfortunately, trashed. But, she was so proud of her first custom. She had combined pieces from many of her kits, using the ZGMF-1017 GINN as a base, and many pieces from the MBF-M1 M1 Astray too. The GINN now had the Back Fins of the Astray, along with the shield too. The color scheme became a grey and red model. She called it GINN Ruby. It's armaments included a heavy Machine gun, a Modified Gatling shield, and a Heated sword . My hand subconsciously found it's way to the backpack by my chair. i felt the lump in the first pocket of the backpack. Good. I still had it. I grumbled, before looking at my own Creation I had in front of me. Scattered pieces of gunpla lay before me. I had acquired these pieces from back alley sellers. It cost me alot...but I'd do whatever it took to get her back. I didn't have the craftsmanship quality of great Gunplai builder like Sei Iori, Mao Yasaka, or others like them. I lacked funds for expensive parts. But I did have drive. And I did have Ingenuity and imagination. Through the back ally vendors, I was able to acquire pieces from the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X kit, XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell kit, XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth kit, SD-237S Star Winning Gundam kit, GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam kit. Of course, the quality wasn't anything to be proud of. But. It had taken me three days to finish.. Three Days. I was finished. My Creation, The infinite Stardust Gundam...Was finally done. I smiled to myself. This was just the first step. I was still so far from my goal. So far. But I would keep going. The Next Gunpla world Championship was coming up. And I needed to win it. I was going to win it. I had too. I stood up and stretched, groaning a little as I did so. This was no easy challenge. I was going to be a walk-on, with no previous experience in the competitive Gunpla battling world. I'd have to be careful. i don't have any spare or replacement parts either. I'd need all the luck I could get. Well...maybe I should form a team. Maybe I should get help. Yes. I had a couple of Friends I could count on. First thing Tomorrow, I'd visit my friend Harm. I looked out the window, at the still slow drizzle of the rain. As I stared, I whispered words to myself as encouragement.

"Just hang in there, Irie. Big brother is coming. I'll be able to see you again soon."

/

Author Note: Well, man. I wasn't expecting to crank all this out in the time allotted, but it happened that way. I have lot's of Ideas. So many in fact. And Hopefully ill have the drive to finish my work. Of course, I know this was pretty short, and yes, I left some details out on Purpose to build suspense. I want to get your Amazing brains a turning. So, Criticisms, thoughts, comments would be very much appreciated. Er, Also, If you'd like, if you have any Custom Gunpla idea's, that'd be nice too. Because of course, there will be battles. Trust me. Honestly I have High hopes for this Project of mine, and I hope you stick with me. Anyway, Please, Please stay amazing. All of you. Hopefully, Depending on reviews and such, I'll have more Chapters Soon. This is the Night of Stars, Signing off.


End file.
